MARIOCAR 3: Race for the Mushroom Kingdom
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Request from TheMissouriankid. Tired of fighting, Bowser kidnaps Luigi and Peach and demands a race with one of the four best racers in the Mushroom Kingdom. The prize: the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi's freedom and Peach's life. Who will step up to race the Koopa King? Will they be able to win under the pressure, or will Bowser finally rule over the Mushroom Kingdom?


All characters are owned by Nintendo

Luigi was at his mansion tinkering with his 'Cuda's exhaust. Daisy was in Sarasaland and Mario was in the paper dimension visiting his old teammates. Luigi heard a car pull up. He pulled himself out from under the car and stood up to see Peach in her Corvette.

"Hey Luigi" she said "I was kinda bored so I came to see if you wanted to do a quick race."

"Sure" Luigi said smiling.

He got into the 'Cuda and started the engine. He followed Peach to the Mushroom Kingdom racetrack and lined up at the starting line. They put on their helmets and turned on the radios.

"On three" Peach said.

"Ok" Luigi said.

"Ready?" Peach asked "one, two, three!"

They both took off. Peach took the lead going into turn one, Luigi started passing her coming out of turn two. Luigi completed the pass down the back stretch. Suddenly there was a loud sound and a bullet bill shot past Peach. It hit the back of Luigi's 'Cuda, blowing both tires and breaking the back axle. The back end began to swing around as sparks flew everywhere, sending Luigi's car straight at the outside wall. It hit the wall, crushing the front end and ruining the engine.

Peach came on the radio and said "Luigi! Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine" Luigi said "but whoever shot my 'Cuda won't be when I get my hands on him!"

Luigi took his helmet off and threw it onto the passenger seat, unbuckled his seatbelt opened the door and got out. He slammed the door and looked back where the bullet bill came from and was shocked at what he saw. Bowser was there, holding Peach with a large knife to her throat.

"You'll be coming with me" Bowser said "or the Princess dies."

Luigi sighed and said "alright, let's go."

The next day, Mario and Daisy had both arrived home and were worried when they couldn't find Luigi or Peach. They were searching the kingdom together when Mario's cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID and said "thank goodness, it's Luigi." He answered it and said "hey bro, where are you?"

"He's with me" an all too familiar voice said.

"Bowser!" Mario yelled "where is my brother?!"

"Put it on speaker" Daisy said.

Mario nodded and turned it on speaker.

"Like I said, he's with me" Bowser said.

"What do you want?" Mario asked.

"I'm tired of fighting you and Greenie" Bowser said "I want a race, one hundred laps. The prize will be the Mushroom Kingdom and the Princess's life."

"If we refuse?" Mario asked.

"Then I kill your brother and the Princess right now."

"We'll race" Mario said.

"Good" Bowser said "Simple rules, one of you against me, and a few others."

"You think that's fair?" Daisy asked.

"I never said it was" Bowser said "Your driver must drive their own car, and I suggest you find a pit crew as well."

"Let us talk to Luigi" Daisy said.

"Here he is" Bowser said.

They heard the phone being thrown.

Luigi picked it up and said "hello?"

"Luigi!" Mario said "Bowser wants to-"

"I know" Luigi interrupted "I'm in the same room as him."

"Ok" Mario said "well, I think you should race him."

"I do too" Daisy said.

"I don't know if I can do it guys" Luigi said "I'll be alone and Bowser totaled up my 'Cuda and he has other cars that are going to race with him. If I lose, I'll be locked in his castle forever and he will be able to take over the kingdom."

"Luigi, listen to me" Daisy said "you are easily the best car racer in the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland. You taught us everything we know about drafting, when to go high or low in a turn, how to make a pass even how to work on cars."

"But you won the last race" Luigi said.

"Don't give me that!" Daisy said "I know you let me win. You could have drafted with Mario and left the rest of us in the dust, but you stayed side by side with him to stay within passing distance. Also when you bumped Mario, you could have bumped him just to slow him down. Instead you hit him hard enough to slow you both down. Then you could have easily moved up and used the side draft to shoot by me."

"Ok" Luigi said "I'll take him on, but I don't have a car."

"What about the 'Cuda?" Mario asked.

"I told you" Luigi said "Bowser totaled it, and he said I can't drive one of your cars. So what are we gonna do about a car?"

"We'll take care of that" Mario said.

"What about the pit crew?" Luigi asked.

"We'll take care of that too" Mario said "we'll call you back when we have a car for you."

"Ok" Luigi said.

Mario and Daisy immediately ran to the mansion's garage and got into Daisy's mustang and sped to the observatory Rosalina had built on earth.

When they got there, Daisy turned on the communicator and said "Rosie! Rosie we need you!"

Rosalina appeared on the screen and said "what can I do for you?"

"We need you here now, please" Daisy said.

A blue haze appeared in the room then Rosalina appeared.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"We need to get to the real world" Daisy said "hop in the Mustang, I'll explain on the way."

They headed to the warp zone that lead to the real world as Daisy explained the situation to Rosalina.

"That is terrible" Rosalina said "we must find him another car quickly."

Once they arrived in Brooklyn, Mario led them to an auction house where they auctioned off cars. They approached an employee.

"My name is Stan. Can I help you?" He asked.

"We need a car" Mario said.

"OK" Stan said "anything specific?"

"Yes" Mario said "we need an American muscle car, late sixties early seventies. Something with a lot of power, preferably a Plymouth."

Stan looked at a clip board and said "we have a nineteen seventy Plymouth Road Runner Superbird."

"Engine?" Daisy asked.

He looked at the clip board again and said "426 Hemi V8."

"Perfect" Daisy said "where is it?"

"It's awaiting auction over there" he pointed to the back corner.

"Where's the owner?" Mario asked.

"He's standing by the car" Stan said.

"Thank you" Rosalina said.

They approached the car.

"Hello" Mario said.

"Hi" the owner said.

"How much for the car?" Daisy asked.

"The starting bid is two hundred thousand" he said.

"How much to buy it outright?" Mario asked.

"Make me an offer and we'll go from there" the owner said.

Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty gold coins and asked "how about this?"

"Is that real gold?" the owner asked.

"Yes" Mario said.

"I've got sixty-five more if that's not enough" Daisy said.

"And I can contribute forty more" Rosalina said.

"That should be enough" the owner said.

Mario, Daisy and Rosalina gave him the money. He handed Mario the title and walked away. Mario drove the car outside with Daisy and Rosalina close behind.

"Take us home, Rosie" Daisy said.

Rosalina waved her wand and the three of them and the car disappeared and reappeared by Daisy's Mustang. She and Rosalina got into the Mustang and followed Mario to Luigi's mansion.

"Ok" Daisy said as she got out "let's get to work."

"What do we need to work on?" Mario asked.

"Well" Daisy said "it should be fast and powerful enough as is, but it might need some paint."

The next day, Mario and Daisy pulled up in Mario's Viper outside of Bowser's castle pulling something covered by a tarp.

Bowser walked out with several koopas and asked "what do you want?!"

"We brought Luigi a car" Mario said.

"No way" Bowser said "he can't drive your car."

"He isn't going to" Mario said "we brought him his own."

Bowser looked at the koopas and said "bring Greenie out here. I want him to see whatever piece of junk his brother and bigmouth wife cooked up."

The koopas left and returned a few minutes later with Luigi. Mario and Daisy unhooked the Viper and moved it out of the way. Daisy smiled and pulled the tarp off of the car, revealing the Superbird. It was green with silver flames and had Luigi's trademark 'L' on the doors.

Luigi's jaw dropped and asked "is…is that what I think it is?"

"Yup" Daisy said "a nineteen seventy Plymouth Superbird."

"Engine?" Luigi asked.

"426 Hemi" Daisy said.

"Perfect" Luigi said.

"Where did this thing come from?" Bowser asked.

"None of your business" Daisy replied "now, we're taking Luigi with us to get him ready."

"Take him" Bowser said "we'll meet at the racetrack in one week. If you're not there, it's curtains for the princess."

"Fine" Mario said "let's go."

Luigi got into the Superbird and started the engine. The koopas covered their ears. Luigi smiled and revved the engine, causing Bowser to cover his ears and grit his teeth. Luigi waved as he drove away. Mario and Daisy followed close behind in the Viper. They went to the Mushroom Kingdom Racetrack. Daisy got out of the Viper and climbed into the flag stand with a stop watch and a radar gun. Luigi grabbed his helmet out of the 'Cuda's wreckage. Then he and Mario pulled it off of the track with Mario's Viper. After cleaning up all of the debris, Luigi got into the Superbird. He and Mario put their helmets on and turned on the internal radios.

Daisy put on a headset and said "hello? Can you guys hear me?"

"Loud and clear" Luigi said.

"Clear as a bell" Mario said.

"Ok" Daisy said "have at it, let's see what that new car can do."

Luigi and Mario started forward. After two laps, Daisy clocked Luigi at one hundred and sixty miles an hour.

"That's one sixty, Luigi" Daisy said.

Mario pulled alongside him and asked "is that all it can do?"

"In third gear" Luigi replied.

He stepped on the clutch, put it in fourth gear and floored it. The Superbird took off, leaving Mario in the dust. Mario floored it and tried to catch up.

When they crossed the starting line the next time, Daisy came on the radio and said "Luigi, you just broke two hundred! I knew that old bird had some power in her!"

"You know it" Luigi said "it was made for NASCAR!"

After ten more minutes, Daisy came on the radio and said "let's head home, check the wear and tear and get something to eat. We'll work on the pit stops tomorrow."

"Ok" Mario said.

Luigi pulled up next to the flag stand and said "hop in, Daze."

Daisy climbed down and got into the passenger seat and said "let's take a lap or two."

Luigi smiled and said "hold on to something."

He floored it and took Daisy for two laps then headed towards his mansion to meet Mario. After Luigi and Daisy checked the Superbird, they went inside to find Mario making spaghetti.

"How's the car?" Mario asked.

"Great" Luigi said.

After dinner, Luigi looked at Mario and said "we need a pit crew."

"I've got to make a few calls" Mario said.

The next morning, Mario woke Luigi up and said "come outside, bro. I've got a surprise for you."

Luigi got dressed and followed Mario outside. When they got outside, Luigi was shocked to see Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Wario and Waluigi standing around the Superbird. They were all wearing jumpsuits of their respective colors.

Mario came outside wearing a red jumpsuit and said "meet your pit crew Weegie."

"How did you get Wario and Waluigi to agree to this?" Luigi asked.

"Wario will do anything for the right price" Mario said.

"And I told Waluigi he would be single if he did not help" Rosalina said.

"Anything for you, babe" Waluigi said smiling at Rosalina.

"Let's head to the track" Mario said "we need to get some practice in."

Luigi fired up the Superbird and headed to the track, the others followed in the Viper and Mustang. Everyone got ready in the pits where all the necessary gear and equipment was waiting, courtesy of Rosalina's magic. Wario manned the gas can, Daisy and Rosalina were on the air wrenches, Mario and Waluigi were the tire carriers and Yoshi got ready with the jack. Luigi ran until he was almost out of gas, then he pitted.

"Get ready" Mario said.

Luigi slowed to a stop in the pit stall. Wario put the gas can in the tank. Yoshi, Daisy and Rosalina ran to the right side of the car. Yoshi jacked up the car as Daisy and Rosalina took the lug nuts off while Mario and Waluigi brought new tires. The girls put them on and tightened the lug nuts. Waluigi and Mario took the old tires and threw them over the pit wall. Yoshi let the car down and they ran to the right side. Wario threw the empty gas can over the wall and grabbed a full one and began putting it in the tank. The girls took the lug nuts off of the left side tires as Mario and Waluigi brought them fresh tires. The girls put them on and tightened the lug nuts. Wario pulled the gas can out as Yoshi let the car down and Luigi sped away.

"Twenty-one seconds" Mario said "we can do better."

By the end of the day, they could complete a four tire pit stop in fourteen seconds.

"Awesome job" Luigi said "we can win the race for sure now."

After a week of practice, the big day came. Everybody was at the track waiting for Bowser. Soon Bowser arrived in a BMW with the top cut off and the front seat removed so he would fit. Several koopas came into the track pulling Peach inside a cage shaped like a trophy. Suddenly a gold Porsche 911 and four three silver ones pulled up.

"It can't be" Daisy said.

Edward, Charles, Timothy and Robert got out of the cars and approached them.

"What do you want?" Daisy asked.

"You, of course" Edward said "the dragon promised me your hand if we helped him win this race."

"Just what we needed" Luigi said.

"Where is that cube of yours?" Edward asked.

"'Cuda" Luigi corrected "Bowser totaled it."

"So what will you be driving?" Edward asked smiling "without that cube you have no chance."

Luigi patted the hood of the Superbird and said "oh, yes I do."

"We shall see" Edward said. He looked at Daisy and said "how about a good luck kiss?"

To everyone's surprise, Daisy shrugged and said "why not?"

She put her hand on Luigi's cheek, turned his face towards her and kissed him and said "good luck."

"I meant me!" Edward yelled.

"Not even in your dreams" Daisy said.

"I demand a kiss" Edward said.

Wario walked over and said "get lost, jerk."

"Excuse me?" Edward said.

Waluigi stepped forward and said "he said beat it, loser."

"I believe we should return to our vehicles, your highness" Charles said.

"Very well" Edward said "I will see you later my precious flower."

Daisy put her hands on Luigi's shoulders and said "give it everything you got."

Luigi nodded. He and Daisy closed their eyes as Daisy said a short prayer. They kissed, then Luigi put his helmet on and climbed into the Superbird. He moved to the starting line behind the others. The cars were lined up two by two. Bowser was on the pole, Edward was second, Charles third, Timothy fourth, Robert fifth and Luigi sixth. The green flag waved and all six cars took off. Luigi stayed in line through turns one and two. Going down the backstretch, Luigi moved down slightly and began going up the middle, passing Charles and Timothy. Going into turn three he completed the pass on Timothy, but not Charles. Robert moved behind Charles and began pushing him. Luigi moved behind Edward and began drafting. They battled for position for thirty laps.

Luigi came on the radio and said "I need to pit."

"The others do too" Mario said.

"How do you know that?" Luigi asked.

"Waluigi is great at eavesdropping" Mario said "they're pitting in two laps."

"Then that's when I'll come in" Luigi said.

"I'm thinking four fresh tires and a full tank" Mario said.

"Sounds good to me" Luigi said.

Two laps later, all six cars pitted. Luigi slowed down and entered the pits. When he was almost at his pit stall. He stood on the breaks, smoking the tires as he stopped. The crew immediately went into action. Wario put the gas can in the tank. Yoshi, Daisy and Rosalina ran to the right side of the car. Yoshi jacked up the car as Daisy and Rosalina took the lug nuts off while Mario and Waluigi brought new tires. The girls put them on and tightened the lug nuts. Waluigi and Mario took the old tires and threw them over the pit wall. Yoshi let the car down and they ran to the right side. Wario threw the empty gas can over the wall and grabbed a full one and began putting it in the tank. The girls took the lug nuts off of the left side tires as Mario and Waluigi brought them fresh tires. The girls put them on and tightened the lug nuts. A lug nut fell off of Rosalina's tire, she grabbed it and put it on as fast as she could. Yoshi was waiting, as soon as she tightened the last lug nut, he let the car down. Luigi sped away.

"Seventeen seconds!" Mario said.

"I am sorry" Rosalina said as Luigi left the pits and floored it.

"It's ok" Mario said "we were still faster than most of the others."

"Koopas and spoiled servants are losers" Waluigi said "what do they know about cars?"

The only two that beat him out were Bowser and Charles.

"In fourth, out third" Daisy said.

"Great job guys" Luigi said.

He began trying to pass Edward, but Edward started blocking him. Edward blocked him all the way down the backstretch. As they entered turn three, Luigi moved to the high side. When Edward moved up to block, Luigi dove to the inside and started passing him Edward started to move down to block. Luigi saw him moving down and held the wheel steady. Edward kept coming down, causing Luigi' car to hit Edward in the rear corner panel. Edward spun towards the inside wall. As Edward spun, Timothy hit him, then Robert, finally Charles; making a four car pileup. The yellow flag came out.

"Got a caution" Mario said "pit now."

"I just pitted" Luigi said.

"We need to check the damage" Mario said "it's not like you are going to lose track position. It's just you and Bowser now."

"Fine" Luigi said.

"Why did you make Edward hit you?" Rosalina asked on the radio.

"I didn't make him" Luigi said.

"Very well" Rosalina said "why did you not give him room when he moved down?"

"Several reasons" Luigi said "one: winning this race is crucial. Two: he was blocking me nonstop and it was frustrating me. Three: he hit on my Daisy. Four: that helped even the odds. Five: it was his fault and I wasn't about to compensate for his stupidity."

"Come on, Luigi" Daisy said.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"You might have gotten gold paint or a scratch on the Superbird" Daisy said.

Luigi laughed as he pulled into the pits. He stopped and Daisy checked out the front right side of the car. Mario handed Luigi a water bottle.

Daisy patted the car and said "you're good."

Luigi threw the empty water bottle out of the window as Mario waved him out of the pit. Luigi took off and lined up outside of Bowser behind the pace car.

The announcer came on the loud speaker and said "due to the wreck which left only two cars in competition, we will have a green-white-checkered. Meaning a two lap shoot out to the finish."

After two more laps of caution, the pace car pulled down pit road and the green flag waved. They both took off, Luigi took the lead on the outside through turns one and two. As they entered the backstretch, Bowser moved up and hit Luigi in the rear corner panel. Sending Luigi towards the inside wall. Daisy gasped and Bowser laughed as he drove on. Luigi hit the break and turned the wheel hard to the right. The car straightened out before Luigi hit the wall. He smiled and floored it.

"Atta boy Luigi!" Daisy said on the radio.

"Modo per andare Luig!i" Mario yelled "ora tornare in la e dargli l'inferno!" (Way to go Luigi! Now get back in there and give him Hell!)

He caught Bowser coming out of turn four. He moved side by side with Bowser.

"How can that old hunk of junk go one ninety?!" Bowser yelled.

Luigi smiled and yelled "you haven't seen anything yet! Just watch what this old bird can do!"

He put the petal all the way to the floor and sped up to two hundred miles per hour. As the white flag flew. Bowser growled and moved behind Luigi, trying to draft.

Daisy came on the radio and said "he's trying to draft off of you. Don't let him get a run."

Once they got on the backstretch, Luigi began weaving back and forth slightly.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked.

"Breaking up the draft" Luigi said.

He had a four car length lead going into turn three. Luigi hugged the bottom line through the turn. As he entered the front stretch, Luigi moved to the high side. He smiled when he saw that Bowser was now about ten car lengths back.

Luigi crossed the finish line and said "Yahoo! We did it! Way to go guys!"

"Great job, bro!" Mario said.

"Way to go, Sweetie!" Daisy said.

Luigi drove into the grass and did three doughnuts. He stopped the car, got out, climbed onto the roof and began pumping his fists. Rosalina smiled and waved her wand and several confetti shooters appeared and fired confetti into the air. They all ran to Luigi's car and began cheering. Mario held up a green hat that said "MK RACING CHAMP" on it. Luigi took his helmet off and put the hat on. He jumped down and began hugging and high-fiving his crew. Peach was released from her cage and ran over to join the celebration.

Bowser gritted his teeth as he got out of his car, kicked the door and said "stupid piece of junk!"

Edward walked over to Bowser and said "I demand payment to have my car and my drivers' cars repaired."

"That wreck was your fault" Bowser said "I'm not paying you squat."

Edward and Bowser began arguing as Luigi's crew piled onto his car and he drove to victory lane.


End file.
